


Lullaby

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Lullabies, Rey and Poe sing, Rey learns a lullaby, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never learned one.” Rey sighed. She’d never heard an actual lullaby in her life, never having a mother to tuck her in at night and sing her to sleep. Sometimes if she couldn’t sleep, she’d hum the tune of some song she’d hear someone else singing, but aside from that, Rey didn’t know an actual full song of any kind. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Based off of a tumblr prompt I got from damereys: Poe teaching Rey lullabies to sing to small humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write Poe & Rey being somewhere else other than at the base, it seemed like a good time to bring them to Poe's home planet of Yavin 4 and learn some lullabies :3

     It had taken a year to get the time to go, but as Poe had promised Rey, he had finally taken her back to his home planet – Yavin 4. It was certainly far more lush than Rey had expected, tall trees as far as the eye could see, all looking as if their branches were reaching towards the sky. He’d shown her the house where he grew up, the town he used to run around in with his parents not far behind, and of course the towering temples that caused Rey to stare up at them in wonder. Yavin 4 looked like something out of Rey’s wildest dreams when she was a child, something she could only imagine after living on Jakku for so long.

 

     Before they were getting ready to leave, Poe had taken her back through town again; it seemed like whenever they came through all of the kids instantly flocked to them and BB-8. The little droid didn’t mind the attention; excitedly beeping at every child that looked it’s way or tried to talk to him. A few of the kids would look up at Rey in curiosity, some would even dare to venture pretty close, but most kept their distance, unsure of what to make of her entirely. All of the kids flocked to Poe; they instantly loved him, bombarding him with what it’s like to be a pilot, asking if he could teach them how to understand BB-8, and the even smaller kids were practically climbing onto him, yet even if they started grabbing at his face or tugging on his hair, he took all the attention with a grin – almost acting like a big kid himself. There was one child however that seemed less interested in Poe and more interested in Rey.

 

     She was a tiny little thing, she couldn’t have been more than four years old, with tanned skin and white blonde hair pulled back and braided. She was staring right at Rey with her big blue eyes, her gaze never waving. Figuring that one of the kids had finally gained a bit of courage to talk to her, Rey knelt down to her height with a smile on her face.

 

     “What’s your name?” Rey asked her kindly.

 

     “Allana.” The little girl answered. “Are you two married?” She blurted out as she pointed to Poe.

 

     A bright red blush started to spread out over Rey’s cheeks, and suddenly Poe seemed to be paying attention, a big grin plastered on his face.

 

     “No, we’re not.” Rey answered.

 

     “Oh.” The little girl said, nodding and thinking about what to say next. She leaned in over to Rey, cupping her hands over her mouth and whispering in her ear. “You should, he’s really nice.”

 

     “I’ll remember that.” Rey whispered back with a smile and for the first time, the girl smiled back a little bit too, seeing that Rey wasn’t as intimidating as she looked.

 

     “Do you sing?” Allana asked now.

 

     “Sometimes.” Rey said, she noticed the confused look Poe gave her, he’d never heard her sing, in fact, Rey was sure the only person that had ever heard her sing was the little droid sitting in-between them. “But I don’t know a lot of songs to sing.” She gave a shrug.

 

     “Do you know a lullaby?” Allana asked as a curious BB-8 rolled over to them now, planting himself beside Rey with a few beeps.

 

     “I never learned one.” Rey sighed. She’d never heard an actual lullaby in her life, never having a mother to tuck her in at night and sing her to sleep. Sometimes if she couldn’t sleep, she’d hum the tune of some song she’d hear someone else singing, but aside from that, Rey didn’t know an actual full song of any kind.

 

     Hearing that, BB-8 made his way carefully though the crowd of children that surrounded Poe and nudged at his knee, making persistent beeping noises until Poe carefully stood up and made his way over to Rey.

 

     “BB-8 said something about someone wanting to hear a song.” Poe grinned as he knelt beside Rey, the crowd of children surrounding them both now and watching them with patient eyes at the thought of hearing a song.

 

     “I want her to sing.” Allana ran right up to Rey and wrapped her arms around her. Rey froze for a moment before slowly hugging the little girl back.

 

     “Looks like you’ve got an admirer.” Poe smirked.

 

     “I’ve got an idea,” Rey offered up as little Allana pulled away. “How about we both sing?” Rey glanced over at Poe, hoping he would help her. “What do you think about that, Allana?”

 

     “Ok.” Allana shook her head in approval, taking a seat on the ground in front of Rey, slowly all the other kids seemed to follow suit, waiting for someone to start singing.

 

     “I’ll start and you can chime in once you start to catch some of the words.” Poe leaned over and whispered in Rey’s ear. “Trust me, it’s an easy one.”

 

     Poe started singing, and while he had sung Rey a song a few times here and there, she still loved the sound of his voice. It was soft and melodic, she could have easily drifted off just listening to him, getting lost in her own thoughts, and she would have if she wasn’t stressing out, trying to remember parts of the song so she could join in. After she heard him sing the same chorus a few times, she joined in on the next one and all the kids watched them intently with smiles on their faces as they sang.

 

     Once the song had finished, all the kids got up and hugged all three of them, even little BB-8 who was more than happy with the attention, before running back off to whoever had brought them into town. Only little Allana remained once the others had left and she made sure to give all three of them a hug, the last being for Rey.

 

     “Thank you for the song.” She said, giving Rey one final tight squeeze before skipping back off over into the arms of her mother who was waiting for her not too far away.

 

     “You should sing more often,” Poe leaned over and placed a kiss on Rey’s cheek. “You’ve got a great voice.”

 

     “If I knew more songs, maybe I would.” Rey shrugged.

 

     “I’ll teach you some then, I promise.” Poe smiled.


End file.
